memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Carlos LaCamara
|birthplace = Havana, Cuba |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = |characters = Retaya }} Carlos LaCamara is a Cuban actor who played Retaya in the third season episode . LaCamara may be best known for his role as Paco Ortiz on the television comedy Nurses and for his role as Ray Garcia on The Brothers Garcia. He also had a recurring role as Ramone Ramirez on Silk Stalkings, during which he worked with fellow Star Trek alumni Charlie Brill, Kenneth Marshall, and Tracy Scoggins. He currently appears as Medical Examiner Schmidt on Close to Home, working alongside Erich Anderson, Bruce Davison, Jennifer Hetrick, Thomas Kopache, and series regular John Carroll Lynch. LaCamara has appeared on several other TV series on which fellow Trek performers were regulars. In 1983, he and David Graf guest-starred on The A-Team, starring Dwight Schultz, William Lucking, and Lance LeGault. The following year, he was seen on T.J. Hooker with series stars William Shatner, James Darren, and Richard Herd and fellow guest-star Tony Plana. LaCamara also appeared in two episodes of Hill Street Blues, one in 1983 and another in 1984. Among the regulars on this series were James B. Sikking, Barbara Babcock, and Barbara Bosson; Stanley Kamel was also a guest star on the 1983 episode. LaCamara has also been seen in multiple episodes of the John Larroquette series Night Court, including two episodes with Brent Spiner. He went on to appear on St. Elsewhere (starring Ed Begley, Jr., Ronny Cox, Norman Lloyd, France Nuyen, Jennifer Savidge, Alfre Woodard, and Jane Wyatt), the first regular episode of China Beach (starring Robert Picardo, Megan Gallagher, Jeff Kober, and Concetta Tomei), Alien Nation (starring Gary Graham, Eric Pierpoint, and Michele Scarabelli), Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (starring Teri Hatcher and K Callan), Brimstone (with John Glover, Albert Hall, Lori Petty, and Scott Lawrence), and Nikki (starring Nikki Cox). Other TV shows he has appeared on include Family Ties, ALF, A Different World, Hunter (guest-starring along with Michael Bofshever), Growing Pains, Tales from the Crypt (with Teri Garr and Bruce McGill), Empty Nest, Melrose Place (with Vaughn Armstrong), Murphy Brown, Friends, Dharma & Greg (with Rosemary Forsyth), Curb Your Enthusiasm (with Paul Dooley), CSI: Miami, and ER. LaCamara has also been seen in small roles in the films Zapped! (1982, with Merritt Butrick), Summer School (1987, starring Kirstie Alley), License to Drive (1988, with Michael Ensign), Ricochet (1991, with John Cothran, Jr. and Sherman Howard), the 1996 science fiction blockbuster Independence Day (with Erick Avari, Tim Kelleher, Frank Novak, Randy Nolen, Randy Oglesby, Leland Orser, Robert Pine, Raphael Sbarge, Bill Smitrovich, and s Brent Spiner), The Apocalypse (1997, with Lee Arenberg and Matt McCoy), 10 Things I Hate About You (1999, with Gabrielle Union), The Mexican (2001, with Jeremy Roberts and Daniel Zacapa), and The World's Fastest Indian (2005, with William Lucking and Eric Pierpoint). He was also seen in the 1986 TV movie Casebusters with star Tim Russ. External links * * de:Carlos LaCamara es:Carlos LaCamara Category:Performers Category:DS9 performers